


A World Of Firsts

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Indulgent, Superfamily, Team-fic, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's first words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Of Firsts

When Peter started to make sounds that were more than just gurgles, the Avengers started a competition. Clint dubbed it the great first word competition and took bets on what he would say. 

When Tony found out, he was furious, because they hadn’t asked him into the pool. He then doubles his efforts. 

“Da-da,” he was saying when Steve came in, “can you say da-da?”

Steve took in Peter in his highchair, Tony leaning on the attached tray, and the rest of his team hovering around them. Peter was looking from face to face with a glazed look in his eyes, as if he wasn’t taking any of it in. 

“Hey, Cap,” Tony said, without turning, “Peter’s first word is totally going to be dada.”

“No,” Natasha said, “it’s going to be Tasha, you’ll see.”

“Please, those are all two syllables!” Bruce said, “Bruce, is much easier to say.”

“How many two year olds do you know whose first words were Bruce?” Steve asked. 

“You are all wrong,” Thor said, “his first word will be the name of the mighty thunder god.”

“It’s either going to be papa or dada,” Steve said, “those are the only things that make sense.”

“How much are you willing to put on that, Cap?” Clint said.

“You’re taking bets?” Steve said.

Clint had the decency to look ashamed. “No?”

“What’s the board look like?” 

Clint grinned. “Jarvis, can you show us the pool for the great first word competition?” 

One of the windows flickered and the board was displayed on it, neatly divided into possible words, time, and how much each person had put down.

“You’re on,” Steve said, “Papa, and it’s gonna happen today.”

He picked up Peter from his high chair where Tony was still attempting “da-da” and held him in the crook of his arm.

“Hey Pete,” Steve said, “can you say papa?”

Peter smiled and touched Steve’s face. He let out a string of unintelligible things and giggled.

“Papa?” Steve tried again, grinning back.

“Give it up, Cap,” Tony said, “it’s not going to be that easy.”

“Come on, Pete,” Steve tried again, “for me? Papa?” 

“No, no,” Tony said, “don’t listen to him, it’s da-da, can you say da-da?” 

Peter looked at Tony, then at Steve and back again. They could tell he was working towards something. 

“You’ve gone and done it, Cap,” Natasha said, “I think he’s confused.”

“Cappa,” Peter said, looking straight at Steve. 

They all stopped, shocked into silence. 

“I think he is speaking to you, Captain,” Thor said. 

Peter smiled wide and poked at Steve’s face. “Cappa!” he said again and giggled. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, quietly, “that’s me, Cappa.”

When Peter was satisfied that his Cappa knew who he was, he turned to Tony, stretching his arms out for Tony to take him. 

When he was settled in the crook of Tony’s arm, he poked at Tony’s face, and stroked at his facial hair. 

“You know that’s not fair,” Tony said, letting his lips brush Peter’s fingers, “what about dada? Don’t I get-”

Peter patted at Tony’s face until he stopped talking. “Dada,” he said. 

Tony’s grin could have powered the whole house. “Yes!” he said, “that’s me, I’m dada!” 

Peter laughed at Tony’s reaction. “Dada!” he said, then pointed at Steve, “Cappa!”

“I think,” Clint said, interrupting the moment, “that we just got outsmarted by a baby.”

“Don’t worry,” Bruce said, patting him on the shoulder, “you’ll get your chance.”

“Yeah,” Natasha said, “there’s still teething, walking, his first girlfriend-”

“-his first boyfriend,” Bruce put in. 

“The first battle-” Thor said. 

“Let’s,” Steve said, stopping them, “let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Steve said, without turning from Tony and Peter. He’d somehow closed the gap between them, and had his hand on Peter’s head.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “there’s still all of his uncles names.”

“And his aunts!” Natasha said.

“Not happening,” Bruce said, “Bruce is the easiest to say!”

“Clint!” Clint said to Peter, who was watching them all, “can you say Clint?”

“Nay,” Thor said, “Thor is the simplest-”

“Tasha sounds the most like papa-”

“He didn’t even say that though, did he?” Clint argued.

“Hey, guys?” Bruce said, “I think we’ve lost them.”

The all looked around to find Steve, Tony and Peter gone. 

“Tomorrow,” Thor said, “this shall continue tomorrow.”

Clint held up his hands in defeat. “Alright, Jarvis?” 

“The pool has been restarted, sir,” Jarvis said, “and will go live tomorrow. May I suggest a temporary truce over dinner?”

“Yes,” Bruce said, “let’s call a truce, and get some pizza.”

They all agreed that a truce was the best form of action. There was always tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some art a while ago that inspired this, and I have not been able to find it since, but I liked the idea and this came out. It also goes against the first story I wrote /o\ but it wouldn't leave me alone. This is the wibbley wobbly part, I guess. 
> 
> If you know the art that 'cappa' came from please let me know so I can credit appropriately.


End file.
